


The Heat of the Moment

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: In which Ahsoka experiences her first "heat".





	The Heat of the Moment

_**THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT** _

Word Count: 1,667

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

Warning: rated M for nsfw themes

 

Classes as a youngling taught her a great deal, but there was one thing she thought she’d evade. Upon awaking, Ahsoka had very quickly discerned the cause of her consciousness. The lamp flicked on and the time read three in the unForceful morning. Her legs ached and her lower abdomen was hot. She flung herself from the bed and into the attached ‘fresher. Citylight flooded the small space and she felt unsure of her current state. The door was sealed and the ‘fresher light turned on. Skin that was usually orange held a blush colored tint. Her lekku were the same wayㄧpink colored. This wasn’t normal. The flesh on her body was known for its cooler temperatures.

A hand found itself hovering over her lower regions, testing its sensitivity. At the slightest touch, she jumped. That area of her body was overly sensitive, unlike the way she knew it to be. It ached. Leaving the ‘fresher door ajar, Ahsoka returned to her bed and sat there. She knew what was about to take place within her, and she was frightened.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka had no such luck in falling asleep. Her own grunts of uncomfort kept her awake. The growing fever between her thighs was impossible to ignore. It was morning, and the heat in the sky matched the heat within her.

She tried her best to remember what the instructor had said about being “in heat”. If she were honest with herself, she’d tuned most of that lesson out due to its embarrassing nature. What she did recollect, however, was that it was only meant to occur four times a year, each one settled in a different axial position of a planet. For that, she was thankful. It was only seasonal. Her main concern, however, was not how often this would be occurring, but rather what it would be interfering with. The day would be busy and she’d be on her feet.

It shouldn’t have taken as much courage as it did to leave her room. She was usually over-confident; this new sense of vulnerability made her want to gag. Walking through the Temple halls in the early morning was bearable. The area was scarce, minus Master Secura and Kenobi.

She debated for a long while on whether or not she wanted to go into the cafeteria for caf. If she did, she’d be putting herself at the risk of behind found out. If she didn’t, she’d be putting herself at the risk of being found out. Either way, she lost. It was about four in the morning, and she knew that a number of the men would be up and about. The 501st was notorious for waking up so early.

Leaving her room, she confidently strode for about six steps until her lower region began to throb. Walking was nearly impossible with the ache between her thighs and the effect it had in her body. This was not a good idea. How did Master Shaak Ti handle this? Surely she was excused from duty. Perhaps she could sucker Anakin into giving her a few days off. Instead of going to fix a cup of caf, she made way for the war room to confront Anakin. On the way, she attempted to come up with an excuse, something to say to him, but couldn’t manage. Thinking was impossible. The burn had travelled from her crotch to her lekku. They were sore and desired touch. This definitely was not a good thing.

 

* * *

 

Anakin had his hands clasped behind him and had bid adieu to Senator Amidala before receiving Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka, you’re up earlier than anticipated,” he chose for his greeting, with his fatherly smile.

She squeezed her legs together, “Yes, Master, I’m here to ask you something.” He waited so she continued, “I was hopeful to have a few days off. I’m not feeling so well.”

His features construed and he thought for a moment, “Are you alright? What are your symptoms?”

She hoped he didn’t ask that question. Defeated she answered, “I’ve … uhm gone into my first … heat.”

Immediately, her master’s face turned pink, regretting his earlier question.

“I don’t think it’s wise for me to be on duty around an army of … men,” she tried more to convince him.

His head bowed, “No, I need you out there. I’m sorry, Ahsoka, but I’m not excusing you. You’ll have to learn to endure it for when you become a general. You can’t just abandon your legion for a sick day.”

Had he no sympathy? Embarrassed, she obliged, “Yes, Master.” Her walk away from him was shameful, as her legs wanted nothing more than to be as close as possible to suppress the issue.

“Just stay close to me and farther from the men,” he called, in attempt to give good advice.

 

* * *

 

The hangar was the one place she wanted to be farthest from. She was a singular woman in a room full of men and she was in heat. What if they found out? What if someone bumped into her? Her annoyance at Anakin grew due to the multiple possibilities he’d just allowed to become reality. She spotted her starship and sat on the wing, gripping her knees, trying to force away the immense feeling.

“You doing alright, kid?” came a voice she could pick out amongst all others. Rex stood above her, his bucket clipped to his belt. Looking up at him was a task, as she couldn’t find his face. Finally, her vision focused and his image was clear. He echoed, “Kid?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for checking up on me,” she feigned.

“A lot on your mind?”

“You have no idea.”

He looked so pronounced in his armor. For a second, she wondered what he was hiding beneath it. Her lekku began to throb and the feeling in her lurched.

“Commander, your lekku just moved,” the captain noted. He was embarrassed to admit, but he’d done some extensive research on togruta when he’d heard the news that Skywalker was taking on a new apprentice. Here he was, two years later, and that knowledge had just come into effect. He had an idea as to why her lekku just twitched, and he wanted to see if he was correct in his assumptions.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, they do that sometimes,” she added quickly, looking away from him.

Making himself seem as ignorant as possible, he lifted his hand to her leftmost lek and stroked it. He caressed it with a gloved hand going in slow motions upward and downward. At this, Ahsoka seemed to lean into his hand and purr. Was she purring? He kept stroking her lekku, knowing well that this was considered foreplay to the togruta species.

“Mm, Rex,” she praised.

His ego surged and he grew more confident. He took a second hand and removed his gloves on both, to give her more of an experience. When he made contact again, however, Ahsoka’s eyes shot open. The coolness of his hands felt too good on her blushing headtails. The same stroking motions were made and made again. Her eyes hung low and kept fluttering when he brushed past the tips. Suddenly, he tightened his grip when passing them next and a small moan escaped Ahsoka’s lips.

“Rex,” she mumbled and he put a hand over her mouth.

Her knees parted and what he saw put an ache in his groin. The crotch of her leggings were a dark grey rather than a light grey. She’d gotten excited. Boldy, he put a hand over it and began to massage, soothing the fire that was there. Her entire frame rattled with this new sensation and she had to lean on him for support. Meanwhile, the rest of the 501st tended to their errands right before them. They would see the acts of taboo if they weren’t so busy. Burning turned to desire at the rubbing of Rex’s hand over her. She’d ruined her clothes for the day, but it wasn’t a bad thing.

Rex started to move his hand upward before she caught it with her own. His front two fingers had barely made it into the waistband before Ahsoka whispered, “Let’s get behind my starship.”

The location was less noticeable, but still in a widely public area. Rex assumed his former position in the waistband and began to work his way down. She was hot down there and he looked down, seeing her completely. She’d pushed her leggings down to her knees and he could see the white markings on her, and he traced them with his damp fingers, “I like these.” When she looked up to respond, he dove into her with his fingers.

A cry came from her mouth and she held onto his shoulder plates. With each pump of his fingers, she tightened and Rex almost moaned himself. He wanted to know what she felt like around him. Still, he continued to finger her, making very distinct sounds as he did so. She was so wet that he then knew he was right. He’d thought she may have been in heat, and she was. He loved it. Her innocent face contorted with each thrust of his fingers and he watched her take him. She looked appetizing. His fingers were coated in her nectar and he couldn’t stop, so started to go faster. The togruta shook with pleasure and tried her hardest to suppress her moans.

“Hardーer Rex,” she pleaded, and he obeyed.

A wave of pleasure overcame her and her petite body spasmed around him. More of her excitement began to make itself known and she lie limp on the hangar floor. Rex began to massage her by just rubbing the outside and she looked up at him in awe.

“Want me to fuck you, now?”

Her eyes closed and she nodded.

“Um … Captain?” came a voice from behind him.


End file.
